


Lumity Beta Oneshots

by lavieonrose



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Beta characters, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, beta amity, beta luz, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieonrose/pseuds/lavieonrose
Summary: Beta! Luz and Beta! Amity have a long way to go before they'll become something more than frenemies, but it'll all be worth it in the end. ONESHOTS!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 39
Kudos: 326





	1. Bookshelf Dilemma

"I'll see you tomorrow then Willow?"

"Yup! Bye Luz, don't die on your way home!"

"No promises!"

Luz's hands were shoved inside her jacket pockets as she stumbled along the side walk, dreading getting back to her dorm. "Stupid Blight...why do I have to get roomed with her!?" Her mumbles got her some weird looks in the streets but she didn't take any notice. "Like seriously! There is, what...1000 people in our university? And SOMEHOW I got stuck with her!" It bothered her day and night the fact that she was roomed with the most snooty girl in all of campus.

They'd known each other in high school, Luz and Amity. She'd tried getting to know the girl at first, becoming friends with Amity was her main goal throughout most of the year. But Amity had rejected her friendship harshly, calling her 'dumb' and 'weird', so the two gained a sort of 'rivalry' like relationship. Luz had forgiven Amity after they left high school, not being one to hold grudges, but when they got roomed together some of her old feelings re-surfaced.

All her inside thoughts had taken up most of the journey home and soon she was at the front door, taking in a couple deep breaths. "Hello?" She called as soon as she shut the door behind her, but she didn't get an answer. 'Phew, she must not be home-' Before she could finish her thought a large crash was sounded from upstairs and Luz bolted to where she heard the noise, funny enough it landed her straight in the jaws of the beast.

Amity's bedroom.

It was pink, very pink, though it wasn't a girly girl kind of pink, the type that makes you want to scratch your eyes it. It was just a very aesthetically pleasing room, unlike Luz's bundle of chaos that could barely be called a room.

"Blight, you in there?" She asked, staying close to the exit of the room in case the teal-haired girl was in one of her awful 'moods' and decided to attack. "What the hell do you want Noceda?" The hiss in the girls voice made Luz step back slightly, she looked over to see Amity on the floor looking extremely pissed off with an Ikea manual in her hand. "Huh?" Luz tilted her head in confusion, just angering Amity more. "WAIT- Amity Blight...the 'famous' and 'all powerful' Amity Blight, can't even put together a bookshelf?" A snort escaped her lips and Amity stood up, pointing a sharp finger right in Luz's face.

Luz let out a squeak as Amity's angered face came up close to hers. "Zip it Nitwit!" Amity huffed out, bringing her finger down and wrapping her hand around Luz's wrist. "Hey- what are you doing!?" After being dragged inside Amity's room, Luz finally snatched her wrist back and rubbed it with a wince. "Your going to help me-" At that statement, Luz's eyes widened and she backed up. "Oh no way! I have better things to be doing than helping you with- with that!" She pointed harshly towards the dismantled bookshelf.

Before she left she turned to look at Amity one last time. 'Why does she look so miserable over a bookshelf?' Letting out a sigh, Luz walked back over to Amity and sat down next to her on the bed. "Right, so in the manual it says...aha! Step one, get these two identical pieces..." As Luz read through the manual Amity stared at her in confusion. "Why are you helping me?" She questioned, her arms folded and a pout on her face, like she was expecting Luz to say 'sike' and walk out the room. "Mmmm, because you looked sad and I'm a nice person..." Luz hummed out, a smirk on her face.

"Ehh, that's debatable!"

"Shut up Blight-"

"Nope."

-

"And your certain you read the manual right?" The two girls were stood side by side, looking at their creation. "Duh! Maybe this is how its meant to look?" Luz scoffed, folding her arms over and giving Amity a side-glare. "Noceda...your so dumb! That's not what a bookshelf is meant to look like!" A groan came from Amity as she face-palmed, shocked by Luz's stupidity. "It's 2020, bookshelves can look however they want to!" Luz mumbled, feeling pretty offended by Amity calling her 'dumb'.

Amity snatched the manual from Luz's grasp and read through the instructions. "I think you read the manual backwards-" With a roll of her eyes, Luz walked over to see what Amity was on about. "I did not! What are you- Ohh..." She had indeed been reading the manual backwards this whole time. "You are so useless, oh my god!" Amity groaned, pulling her hair out in frustration.

It was meant to take 30 minutes to put the bookshelf up, it's already been an hour and a half. "Look! All we have to do is reassemble it...that shouldn't take to long!"

By the time every little piece was re-constructed, and all the fights between the girls in between, they finally managed to get it done. The two lay flat out on Amity's bed, "Why did that have to take so long!" Luz groaned, banging her head against the bed. "Because someone decided to take a break in-between to watch cat videos!" Amity gave Luz a side glance, causing the brown-haired girl to sit up and smirk. "Don't act like you didn't like them Blight, I saw that smile on your face" A blush appeared on Amity's face and she turned away, not daring to look back.

"Well it's over now! You can go back to your room and leave me alone!" Amity got up from her spot and grabbed Luz by the arm, dragging her to the doorway. "Alright! Alright, jeez. Don't have to be so rough with my weak nerd arms!" Luz pouted and headed out the room, glancing back at Amity.

"I had fun Blight, we should hang out more" After giving a wink to the teal-haired girl Luz hurried back to her room, leaving Amity standing shocked in the doorway. 'Didshejustwinkatmeohmygod' All her thoughts were crowded with that one wink, her face went bright red and she slammed her door shut, getting back into bed and screaming into her pillow.

Luz sat in her bedroom, her phone clasped tightly in her hand as she messaged her group chat.

-

 _man with dah plan:_ u guys r so gay 4 each other :)))

 _luzura:_ omg! we r not, square up bruv (ಠ_ಠ)ง

 _plant mother:_ you literally helped her set up a book shelf, and winked...sorry luz im with gus on this one-

 _man with dah plan:_ hell yh! see luzzy?

 _luzura:_ gawd do not address me by that awful nickname (;-_-)/

 _plant mother:_ so...dya like her?

 _luzura:_ n o o o o o o o o

 _man with dah plan:_ autocorrect sucks, ik u meant to say yes

 _luzura:_ shaddup!

 _plant mother:_ maybe we should get some sleep?

_man with dah plan: ......_

_luzura: ......_

_plant mother:_ what-?

 _luzura:_ ahem willow check the time ヾ( ･'⌓'･)ﾉﾞ

 _plant mother:_ 9pm is a respectable time to sleep

 _man with dah plan:_ she is the mom friend-

 _plant mother:_ I- at this point im just accepting that u guys are pure and utter children and if I have to be the so called 'mom friend' then fair enough

 _luzura:_ night mom

***luzura has logged off***

_man with dah plan:_ night mom

***man with dah plan has logged off***

_plant mother:_ oh lord...

***plant mother has logged off***

**-**

After a few sniggers, Luz logs off her phone and places it beside her on her desk. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling for a moment, her mind still focussing on a certain girl who lived with her. Was she really starting to think of Amity as more than just...her rival? The two had been like that since she got rejected in high school, it'd be a tad weird if they just changed all a sudden. Plus Amity still despised her guts so I guess everything will just stay the same?

There was a slight ache in Luz's chest when she thought of that, would staying as enemies do more harm then good? All these thoughts in her mind started to give Luz a headache so she cleared her mind and snuggled up to her pillow. Sleep overtook her sometime later.


	2. Help me skate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eda, Luz and King go to the annual Boiling Isles ice rink. It's revealed Luz doesn't know how to skate, with her mentor refusing to help her, she turns to the last person she'd ever think of. Amity Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments on the last chapter! It made me so happy, keep it up please. I love hearing your guys' thoughts on the oneshots! But for now, enjoy the chapter <3 I'm starting to realise now that I'm basing most of these off of things I've struggled with in the past, BETA! Luz and BETA! Amity are actually my lifeline. Really hope Dana will consider making the beta designs their aged up-selves in the actual show!

Luz watched as crowds of people skated along the ice, her eyes widening as she gulped. "Eda! Are you sure we have to do this?" She asked with a pleading tone in her voice. "Duh kid! This stuff only comes around once a year!" Eda responded, picking up King from her hair and letting him run off to mess with some kids in the playground. There was a nervous look on Luz's face that made Eda smirk. "Don't tell me...you don't know to skate!?" The guiltiness that seeped into Luz told Eda everything, and she let out a hearty laugh.

  
"Well good luck with that kiddo, I'm going to check on King to make sure he's not bullying the other children again!"

  
With that Eda left Luz, and the human stood there feeling very out of place. Everyone was happily chatting away and skating. "Wasn't expecting to see you here Noceda" She looked up to spot Amity looking right at her. 'Of course she's going to be here, idiot! She lives here!' Luz mentally face-palmed and just stared right back at her. "Pleasure to see you again to, Blight!" The scowl in her voice caused the two to glare at one another.

  
"I have better things to be doing such as ice-skating, saying that...why aren't you already in the rink? I saw you arrive with the Owl Lady earlier" Amity interrogated with a raised eyebrow, Luz felt like curling up into a ball under Amity's scrutinising gaze. "I-I was going to...but I got caught up" She huffed out, trying to come up with an excuse that could convince Amity. "Well then I suppose we could head into the rink together?" The smirk that was on Amity's face, Luz recognised all to well, Amity knew exactly what she was doing with this.

  
With folded arms and a pout on her face, Luz followed Amity towards the ice rink. Her nerves were getting more aggressive with every second she took. Amity's smirk never left her face as she counted the seconds till the human decided to give in and admit the truth. They grabbed the skates from someone who worked there and Luz could barely tie her laces as her palms sweat with nerve.

  
"Ugh! Your gonna take so long, cmere!" A blush appeared on Luz's face when Amity kneeled down and tied her laces for her. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything!" Amity huffed out, her face going slightly red as she moved away from Luz. When Luz tried to get up she was very close to falling over and had to hold onto the side. "How the hell are you meant to walk around in these things!?" She hissed out, pointing at the ice skates.

  
A loud laugh erupted from Amity as she easily walked from where she was to where Luz was cowering out. "Don't be a baby! You just have to walk!" Amity was getting slightly annoyed at this point and she grabbed Luz's hand and pulled the girl to the rink. Luz was wobbling all over the place, but instead of focussing on the skates she was more focussed on the fact that Amity's hand was clasped tightly in hers. "Doesn't mean you like me, huh?" The human let out a teasing chuckle, causing Amity's face to go bright red and she quickly snatched her hand back. "S-Shut up!"

  
Amity stepped onto the ice and pushed off, amazing Luz with how graceful she looked. "Stop gawking over me and come on!" Amity snorted, making Luz roll her eyes and carefully stepped on, holding tightly to the edge of the rink. "AMITYAMITYAMITY!" She yelped when she felt herself slipping, not even realising she was calling the name of her frenemy.

  
The witch groaned and skated over, watching as Luz clutched to the side in desperation. "Are you gonna help me or just stand there!?" Luz called angrily, feeling as if she was gonna die in this rink. "Yeah, yeah...whatever! Grab onto my arm- NO! It does not mean I like you!" Without hesitation Luz wrapped her arm desperately around Amitys, not letting go anytime soon. "Now I'm going to pull you along, whatever you do...don't panic!"

  
Slowly, Amity skated away from the side, Luz following with fear in her eyes. She moved her grasp from Amity's arm and into her hand so it was easier for the two to skate. "See? Not that hard, human-" Before Amity could say another word, another person skated past, knocking Luz off her feet and causing her to go flying straight into Amity. "AH! Watch out-!" The two ended up on the floor, Luz on top of Amity.

  
"I knew you'd fallen for me but I didn't think you'd make it this literal" Luz joked as she had both her hands by Amity's face, the witch blushing extremely hard. "Ugh, get off me Human!" Amity scowled, pushing Luz off her, the human laughing her socks off at Amity's embarrassed expressions. "Do you wanna learn how to skate or not?" She muttered, putting her hand out to help Luz up, but not looking the human in the eyes. "Welp, you already offered. It'd be rude of me to say no!"

  
The two carefully got off the ground, forgetting about their intertwined hands as Amity pulled Luz carefully along the ice rink. Then, without a warning, Amity let go of Luz and watched as the brown-haired girl started skating on her own. "Y-YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Amity yelled out excitedly, blushing when Luz looked towards her with pure happiness written all over her face. "All thanks to a cute witchy girl-" Luz winked, and did her finger guns, that goofy smile that Amity lov- hated so much on her face. 

  
Luz skated over to where Eda was with King on a little penguin helper, sliding slowly across the ice. "Wow Kiddo, you actually did it!" Eda said with shock, making Luz roll her eyes but keep her excitement high. "Yeah Amity helped me!" There was a look shared between King and Eda before King spoke up. "You looovveee her, don't you?" Whilst the two sniggered to themselves, Luz spluttered out some random argument back to them. "But you just called her by her first name-" It then clicked in Luz's head, maybe she was beginning to see Amity as someone more than a rival. 


	3. Fuck-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's healing Luz's jaw after a run in with Boscha, but somehow the two end up listening to girl in red instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've had exam season coming up, but after those I'll post more! Stay safe <3

Luz sat on the floor, holding her injured jaw with a pained expression. "Let me see-" Amity scowled, kneeled down to Luz's level and trying to pry her hands from her jaw. After a minute of the two wrestling each-other Luz let out a heavy sigh and Amity got to work with her medical spells. "I'm going to kill that 3 eyed freak for punching you..." Amity growled lowly, getting even more pissed as she watched Luz tense up in pain.

"Hehe- why? Because you like me?"

Even in a situation like this, the human can still keep up the flirting. The teal-haired girls face blew up and she huffed, "NO! Only because she did it before I could, that's like disrespecting me!" Luz rolled her eyes with a look of disbelief in her face. "Oh be quiet you!" Amity had the urge to shove her hands into Luz's face but refrained from doing it because of her injuries.

"How did you even manage to anger Boscha so much?" She asked Luz with a raised eyebrow and the human shrugged, taking off her beanie. "She was bullying Willow" Luz muttered out, a pout on her face. A wince came from Amity, Willow was a sore spot for her, especially since they still aren't on perfect terms.

There was silence for a bit, it wasn't to uncomfortable but no-one said a word.

"Fuck you Luz-"

"Fuck me yourself coward"

This time Amity really did shove Luz, her face getting flustered as she spluttered out. Luz's loud laughter filled the room as Amity felt like knocking that cocky smirk right off her face. "Hey-" With a suspicious look, Amity turned to look at Luz. "What do you want?" The human was holding out one side of an earphone and Amity looked at it in confusion. "Is this some kind of torture device?" She asked, taking it into her hands as Luz stifled a laugh. "No Idiot, you put it in your ear- watch!"

After following what Luz was doing, she was surprised to hear a very catchy melody coming through it. There was a shocked look on her face for a moment before it turned into a comfortable smile. When Luz glanced at her from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, causing Amity to snarl. "What's so funny?" Luz just waved her arms around, shaking her head. "Nothing...nothing" She hummed out, watching as Amity shrugged and closed her eyes, becoming deeply entranced by the music.

It was the most calm she'd ever seen the witch.

Maybe they should have times like this more often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but sweet! And I'm pretty proud, hope you all enjoyed <3


	4. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every fandom has a coffee shop Au, so here's the BETA's version >:33 Basically Willow and Luz go into a coffee shop and Luz fails at flirting with the barista, well technically failed successfully. In the end she got a number ;)

"Cmon Luz! Boscha said she was already there!"

"Why couldn't you have just gone on your own?"

"Because...I didn't want to!"

Luz let out a groan as they entered the coffee shop. She watched as Willow ran up to her girlfriend Boscha, and the two shared a passionate kiss. 'Do they not remember this is a public place?' Luz thought with the roll of her eyes, looking around the coffee place with boredom.

Then she noticed one of the baristas, a girl with beautiful teal-hair and what looked to be a spiked choker. Luz's eyes widened and she fixed the beanie on her head before putting a piece of chewing gum into her mouth. "May as well make the most of this..." She whispered with a shrug and a smirk, walking over to the till.

"Hello, welcome to Hexside's coffee shop, whaddya want?" Amity muttered, leaning on the cash register with a bored look, she'd been working a 5-hour shift and it felt like a whole day had already passed. "Hmmm, what's on the menu?" Luz asked, her eyes more focussed on Amity then anything else.

Amity sighed, practically throwing the menu to Luz before rolling her eyes. "Can I order...you to take out?" Peaking from behind the menu, Luz gave Amity a wink, causing the witch to go all flustered before regaining her composure. "Oh please, you couldn't afford me" She scoffed, folding her arms over in a protective way.

This made Luz let out a huff, a pout making its way across her face. "Fine then, I'll just take a hot chocolate I guess" She mumbled out dejectedly, annoyed that this trip had gone to waste. "H-Here's your hot chocolate or whatever" Amity quickly stuttered out before running to the backroom, causing Luz to raise an eyebrow.

"Wonder what that was about..." Luz thought out-loud, before making her way back to Boscha and Willow who were sharing a milkshake.

"Yo Boscha."

"Sup Luz."

After that Luz took a sip of her hot chocolate, sighing in contentment as she looked out the window to see the snow already starting to fall. "Uhh Luz-?" Luz felt a tap on her shoulder and she spotted Willow and Boscha both looking at her cup very curiously and she raised an eyebrow, holding the drink closer to her.

"What is it? What are you staring at!?" They both pointed to the side of the cup and she turned it around, her eyes widening. 'XXX-XXX' It was a phone number, and Luz knew exactly whose it was. "Hmmm, do you know whose number that is Luz?" Willow asked and Luz let out a chuckle. "Just the cute barista who obviously couldn't resist me!" A grin made its way up Luz's face and she turned her head to spot the barista who'd served her.

The two held eye-contact for a moment, before Amity quickly scurried away, turning Luz's attention back to the phone number on her cup. "Can't afford you, eh? Looks like I just got you on discount" She chuckled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly made this chapter in 20 minutes because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging (sorry its short btw) but I am smitten. I've only ever written an unpublished Catradora coffee shop oneshot but this is on another level! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, love ya! <3


	5. Creepy Crawlies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz living together, a spider spooks Luz and the two of them come up with operation 'Bye Bye Spider'.

Luz scrolled through her penstagram, letting a yawn escape her as she checked the time. Her eyes cowered her room out of pure boredom until they stopped on a large black dot huddled in the corner. With a raised eyebrow, Luz carefully made her way towards it, she kneeled on the ground to get a closer look at it until it crawled near her at lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amity shot up from her spot on the couch, letting out a low grumble as she recognised the high-pitched scream from anywhere. "Noceda! Are you getting murdered in there?" She asks as she peaks her head in and spots Luz standing on top of her bed with her limited edition Azura wand in hand. "T-There is a dangerous BEAST in my room!" The brown-haired girl gulped, moving closer to Amity as she jumped off the bed and hid behind the girl. "Ergh, why are you hiding behind me?" After no answer from Luz who still had her Azura wand pointed firmly at the ground, Amity walked further into the room.

"See? No beast, jeez Noceda your imagination is-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Her head whipped around and spotted a large spider crawling towards her and she let out a shrill scream. "CALL 911!" Soon Amity was the one cowering behind Luz, shaking in fear of the small black fuzzy thing that was edging its way towards them. "WHAT!? What is 911- EWWW, it's getting closer to us!" The two girls hadn't realised they were holding onto each-other like their lives depended on it.

"Do something!" Luz pushed Amity forward, only for the girl to push back in retaliation. "NO YOU!" When the spider started gaining on them, Luz grabbed Amity and flung them both on the bed, hopefully safe from the demonic creature that is a spider. Luz hadn't realised she'd fallen on top of Amity until she saw the girls bright red face underneath her.

"GET OFF ME NOCEDA!"

"Right, right! Sorry-"

An awkward moment silence passed, Luz was twiddling with her thumbs and Amity was biting the tips of her nails. "So what do you suggest we do?" Amity questioned, looking at the spiders direction, it just stood still like it was waiting to attack. "Hm, I say we think of a plan to trap it!" That actually wasn't to bad of an idea, Amity nodded and the two sat cross-legged on the bed as Luz brought out her notebook to start the planning. "Alright this is operation 'Bye Bye Spider'-" She was cut off by Amity bursting out into laughter.

"Something funny with my code name, Blight?" Luz huffed, getting frustrated as she watched Amity wipe a tear from her eye. "It's so dumb...carry on! I wanna get rid of this spider just as much as you do!" A huff came from Luz as she grabbed her notepad and simply started speed writing things on it.

Amity had to lean over to see what she was writing, but noticed something else, the glyph that Luz had on another page and she felt like facepalming. "Luz..." She turned to grip the human's shoulders, letting out an angry sigh as Luz raised an eyebrow. "Confessing you undying love me for alre-" That comment gained a shove from Amity as her face blew up into red, and Luz bursted out into a fit of giggles.

"Shut it! I'm saying we have MAGIC Noceda!"

Luz took a moment for that to set in, her eyes widened and her mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "That- makes perfect sense..."

After Amity rolled her eyes and used her abomination to chuck the spider out, since Luz demanded she couldn't kill the nasty creature, they sat there for a moment. "We're pretty dumb aren't we?" Luz chuckled, looking over at Amity who just shrugged and smirked. "You made up 90% of that dumbness..." Luz couldn't argue with that one.

The two chuckled with smiles, genuine smiles. It was the first time the two had been civil with each-other for a long time. Maybe they should do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off my genuine fear of spiders- it was to much of a cute idea to pass up. Hope you all enjoyed <3


	6. Mario Kart: Road Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz introduces Amity to Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch, biggest mistake EVER.

Amity looked at the small device Luz held in her hand with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is that!?" She asked with wide eyes, it looked like some kind of torture weapon. Luz pulled it away from Amity's grasp wearily, watching as the girl had that dangerous glint in her eye.

"It's called a Nintendo switch, it's a human object!" A light hum of satisfaction came from Luz as she set it up on the TV Eda had gotten her. Amity couldn't help but snort at Luz's answer. "No shit it's a human object!" The two glared at each other for a moment before Luz let out a grumble and turned away to finish setting it up.

The device made Amity curious and she slumped herself next to Luz on the couch, not really noticing how unnecessarily close she was. "So...what does it do exactly?" She questioned, watching as Luz leaned back and handed a strange piece of the device to Amity. "You play games on it, simple as that."

Luz wasn't going to lie, looking at Amity getting puzzled and annoyed at the switch was absolute comedy to her. Though she refused to laugh out loud, that was like a death sentence waiting to happen.

Amity was brought out of her staring match with the switch remote when the screen lit up with bright lights and sounds, causing Amity to almost throw the remote at it. "Awh, is the little Blight scared of a little human object!" Luz cooed out, reaching to pet Amity's hair teasingly before getting swatted away angrily by the witch.

"Don't test me Noceda!"

"You got it ma'am"

Whilst Luz was setting up the game, Amity couldn't help but flush at how concentrated the human looked. "What's the staring for Blight? Got the hots for me or something?" That Luz smirk just made Amity want to punch and kiss her at the same time. "S-Shut up and set up the damn thing!" A chuckle escaped Luz and she eventually went back to doing just that.

Amity evaluated what was on the screen and raised an eyebrow at the game. For some reason Luz had chosen for them to play something called 'Mario Kart', but by all the colourful lights and loud sounds, Amity could tell it was a pretty childish game. But that was just typical Luz.

"Alrighty! Are you ready for the ultimate road rage, Miss Blight?"

"What's road rage?"

"I think your ready! Let me teach you the controls..."

When Luz scooted her body closer to Amity's, she could feel her body slowly heating up as she felt like she was about to pass out. Luckily, the instructions where pretty easy, you just had to steer a kart around and have a race. Seemed simple enough. "Now Amity...this can make or break a game- what character are you going to choose?" Luz questioned with a serious look.

Amity felt slight pressure as she huffed and ended up settling with Rosalina, she really liked the girls hairstyle in it. "Of course you'd go for that option" Luz let out a snort, earning a flick on the nose from Amity. "Don't be rude!"

Once Luz had chosen her character, which so happened to be toad, she got to the race choosing menu. There was so many bright colours Amity felt overwhelmed, was this what people in the human world spent all their time doing?

"I say we do Rainbow road, got any preference?"

"Considering I've never even touched one of these before...No, I don't think I do"

To say that was a regret was an understatement. By the time the race started, Luz was zooming ahead and Amity's panic increased. "How the HELL are you going so fast!" Amity growled out, trying desperately to keep her character from falling off the bridge, which ended up happening quite often.

"Years of practice, what can I say? I'm basically the master of Mario Kart!" Luz's smug look made Amity angrily shove the human. "I knew it was a mistake introducing you to this game" Luz groaned out as she held her head in pain from just being pushed off the couch by Amity.

If death had a look, Amity would be wearing it right now, Luz genuinely thought she might burst into flames right then and there. "I'm hungry, want anything?" No response. Luz rolled her eyes and left Amity to her Mario Kart as she wandered into the kitchen to make a sandwich and grab some crisps.

Only a minute in and Luz could hear the excited shouts coming from the living room. "LUZ! Come back here right now, LOOK! I did it!" When Luz came back in, Amity's eyes were wide with excitement as she pointed at 1st place on the screen and let out a squeal. It warmed Luz's heart that Amity had used her first name. She walked over to the witch and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Good on you!"

After the two took a break from it, they both munched on their sandwiches. Luz was happy to finally get Amity away from the switch. Clearly, Amity and Mario Kart equalled one hell of a stressful time that she hoped she'd never have to repeat.

"Hey Human?"

"Hm? Yeah Blight?"

"Can I come play tomorrow-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters going down as one of my favourites- I just got back into playing my switch so I was excited to make this. Reminded me of a time I got major road rage when my friend beat me at Rainbow Road only after playing the game once, sad times honestly. Hope you all enjoyed and MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! <3


	7. Clair de Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masquerade ball. Amity's a princess, and Luz is but a human. They share a dance.

Amity went around greeting all the guests that arrived to the balls, everyone had their masks on so she could barely tell who was who. "Your going to make a fine wife to a lucky gentlemen!" Her mother would say to her, with an excited tone, sadly she was yet to feel any of the happiness her mother felt.

She felt a lot of men's eyes on her, but she couldn't lash out, not with her mother around. "Would it be okay if I took a break, mother? The lights are causing a headache." After getting a nod of approval from her mom, Amity took to the balcony with a sombre look on her face.

With a sigh, she leaned on the railings, watching as the birds flew high up in the sky. "I wish I could be like you, free to do as I please..." If you saw this from a different perspective, Amity would look mental, talking to birds!

But she couldn't stop the tear that slowly dripped down her eye.

"Blight?"

That voice. Amity turned around to see Luz standing behind her. Was this a dream? She ran to the comforting arms of the human, who looked shocked but slowly inched her way closer to Amity. "What's with you? Crying in front of a human, gosh"

The teasing tone in Luz's voice gained a chuckle from the teal-haired girl who let go of Luz after a moment. "I-I'm sorry, I just- This whole night is a set up by my mother! She wants me to my marry some hoity-toity upper class man!"

Her voice was laced with disgust as she spat out every single word, making Luz cower back. "Woah- she's forcing you to marry someone? Jeez, that's so last year. But hey, I'm here! So relax, I won't let anything happen to you."

Somehow, Luz's calming words made her feel a lot more relaxed then she originally did. "Thanks human...maybe your not so bad after all." That caused Luz to let out a gasp and gently flick the girl on the forehead.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the first dance!"

The announcer called, and Amity could picture it now- She was going to be forced to dance with some deceitful, old-

A cough took her from her thoughts. "Would a humble human like me, have the honors of being your first dance?" Luz's hand was held out in front of her, and the faint smile on her face made Amity's heart light up.

But she couldn't show it. Not to her anyway. "Due to the sake of your pride, I'll accept." And she placed her delicate, pale hands in Luz's warm ones. "That's the Blight I know and love." She winked, causing a slight blush to rise on Amity's face.

"Let's just get this over with!"

Everyone grabbed a partner, and soon the music began. It started off slowly, lucky for Luz who had no idea what she was doing. "It's fine, just follow me, okay?" Amity looked into Luz's eyes, and the human just nodded, with an almost dazed expression.

With every key of the song, Luz's and Amity's feet were in sync. Luz's arm wrapped on Amity's waist, and the witches arm on her shoulder. It was perfect. Nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Amity's eyes widened in shock when Luz lifted her up, it was completely off guard and everyone stopped to look at them. Of course they stared, the Princess was in the arms of some maiden, it was astonishing. Now all eyes were on them, they spun slowly and elegantly around.

"I won't drop you Blight." Luz chuckled, sensing the other girls nervousness. "Not something I'd count on." The two let out a laugh together, looking into the others eyes with the most adoration anybody had ever seen.

It was surprising that a day ago, the two had been at each others throats. And now they're dancing together, in the middle of the ballroom, all spotlight on them.

The music slowed down, coming to an end.

Luz lowered the petit girl down onto the ground, keeping her arms securely around her waist. They swayed with the ending music, it was fading out but still there. "Thank you, Luz. You saved this night."

"I'll always be your fearless champion, Carina"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Erik Satie whilst doing this chapter! Once upon a time in Paris to be exact, 3 hours of it! That's what gave me the inspiration to write this. I've gotten really into the olden days, you know when women used to wear ballgowns, and their would be masquerade balls, I find it rather exciting! How would you all feel if I started a story about Amity being a Princess and Luz being a pianist??? I've already written the first chapter but I don't want to publish it if people don't want it. Comment ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed <3 Also Happy New Year, pray this year brings more opportunities and happiness than last year did.


End file.
